


Not Holding Back

by kirkwords



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Flashbacks, Gen, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: Post evilwriter37's alternate ending of "Chain of Command".“You’ve encountered one of these, yes?”The guards forced a Triple Stryke’s head through the door. It’s purple and yellow colouring hit Hiccup harder than any punch. Sleuther. The dragon looked like Sleuther. Where was Dagur? He was on Caldera Cay, wasn’t he?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Not Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Hold Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139693) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> Please, please, please, go read the original fic that inspired this. I have had this fic in my mind since I first read it. I have also changed a few things, but hey, it was inspired.

Hiccup sat at the table, his vacant green eyes fixated on the fire. Snotlout had come through the clubhouse every couple of hours, to the same sight. Every so often, Astrid was at his side, or the twins were planning a prank, spending time out of their hut just to keep him company. No one had left Hiccup alone for days, not since the pain on Wingmaiden Island. They didn’t want to. The look on his cousin’s face hurt Snotlout like nothing else. If he had been faster, hadn’t been so selfish, maybe he could have saved him in time. 

_They rushed into the building, and Snotlout had a moment to take in the scene in front of him before Krogan reacted. For a few seconds he just stood there in surprise, and Snotlout was able to look at Hiccup. He was on the floor on his stomach, convulsing and shrieking, shirtless, back soaked in blood._

_Snotlout leveled his spear. “It’s over, Krogan!”_

_Krogan pulled his weapon from his back. It looked like some type of halberd, but Snotlout had never seen anything like it before. All he knew was that he didn’t want to get hit with that thing._

_But it didn’t go for him. It went for Minden. She jumped up instead of dodging, probably having planned on taking flight, forgetting that the dragon wasn’t on her back. It hit her in the side, knocked her hard against the wall. She crumpled._

_“Minden!”_

_Krogan was rushing past him, for the door, and Snotlout pulled himself together enough to slash at him with the spear. He was still too distracted for a good hit, and the tip grazed his shoulder and drew blood, but Krogan didn’t retaliate, didn’t turn around and face him. He ran, and right now Snotlout would have to be okay with that. Minden was pulling herself up against the wall. Hiccup was on the floor screaming. Why was he still screaming? He already had too much to deal with_

_“Minden, are you alright?!”_

_“T-take care of Hiccup!” She was clutching at her side. Snotlout didn’t see blood. Maybe the weapon hadn’t gotten through her armor. That didn’t mean it hadn’t caused damage though._

_Snotlout rushed over to Hiccup, knelt down by him, tossed his spear aside._

_“Hiccup! Hiccup, it’s Snotlout! What’s wrong?! What’s happening?!”_

_“Venom!” Hiccup managed to shout. “Antidote! He said there’s an antidote!”_

_“What venom? Where’s the antidote?” Snotlout was trying hard not to panic. Was Hiccup dying?_

_“Table! Ch-check the table! Aaarghh!!”_

Snotlout shook the memory from his mind, and took a seat next to his leader. Sighing loudly to tell Hiccup of his presence, he lay his head on the table. 

“Berserkers are showing up later.” He said, in a way of greeting. Hiccup hummed in agreement, but didn’t say anything else. He hadn’t spoken more than a few words after they had gotten back from Wingmaiden Island. On the rare occasions that he did, it was always in fractured sentences, pieces of thoughts that he had to repeat just to be loud enough to be heard. Snotlout wasn’t surprised; Hiccup had screamed his lungs out at Krogan’s hands. His hand was still tightly bandaged, and he only wore baggy tunics Fishlegs had lent him. Snotlout could see the bandaging on Hiccup’s torso peeking out from the collar of his tunic. There was a pink tint to it, though Snotlout figured that could have just been his mind playing tricks on him. A sigh of relief had fallen over the island when Astrid said he wasn’t bleeding anymore. 

Hiccup was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, to get rid of the memories plaguing his mind. Every time his mind drifted back to the war, to Krogan, his hand and back screamed out in pain. He couldn’t bring himself to move, a voice in the back of his head, telling him he was still there, that Krogan had used every venom. The still, burning feeling had raged through his bones. The clicking knocked at his head, an impatient visitor ready to knock down the door. 

_ Krogan muttered something to the guard holding him up. He let Hiccup go and left, leaving the door wide open. Hiccup hit the ground, his knees breaking the fall. He would have preferred his hands, but he was cuffed, and 2/10 fingers were broken. “You’ve encountered one of these, yes?”  _

_ The guards forced a Triple Stryke’s head through the door. It’s purple and yellow colouring hit Hiccup harder than any punch. Sleuther. The dragon looked like Sleuther. Where was Dagur? He was on Caldera Cay, wasn’t he? _

_ “Your dear friend was kind enough to lend us his very lovely beast for you. Told me to thank his little brother for all you’d done for him.” Krogan whispered into Hiccup’s ear, his voice sending a chill through Hiccup’s body to the floor. Flyers took vials to the Triple Stryke’s tails, and began milking the clear venom from the dragon. It screached out in pain, and Hiccup knew how it felt. Krogan grabbed Hiccup’s face, his nails digging into his skin, and forced the venom into his mouth. The dry liquid burned as it slid down his throat. Hiccup shut his eyes as Krogan forced his mouth open another two times before letting him drop to the ground. _

_ “Though, this is a very common colour for this dragon so maybe…” Krogan didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t need to. The seed had been sewn, and the rift would soon bloom.  _

“Brother!” Dagur’s voice pulled him from his mind. Hiccup’s body reacted, his mind still leaving the memory. By the time he was back to reality, Dagur was pinned to the wall, Hiccup’s knife centimetres from his throat.    
  
“YOU SOLD ME OUT!” The words erupted from Hiccup’s mouth. “YOU- YOU LET THEM HURT ME!” His body was shaking, tears rolled down his face. Dagur stood still, stunned at the accusation. Hiccup stood back, flinching as Dagur reached to take the knife from his shaking hand. “Traitor…”

“What are you-” Snotlout started. Hiccup wasn’t looking at him, but could hear the waver in his voice. 

“Venom. Triple Stryke. Purple, yellow…” Hiccup scrambled to make sense of it all. “Milked. Venom. Burning.” His eyes wandered the clubhouse, trying to ground himself. Sleuther had backed out of the clubhouse, noticing the stress he had inadvertently caused. Hiccup fell to his knees, cursing loudly in pain as his weight hit the wooden floor. Snotlout rushed to his side. 

“We should  _ never _ have trusted you…” Hiccup’s words were quiet, but rang across the clubhouse. Snotlout got to his feet and stepped towards the Berserker Chief, brandishing his axe. 

“You were right outside when we brought him out of there” 

“So was everyone else,” Dagur interjected, lifting his hands in innocence. “We had just arrived from Caldera Cay. If I had been with the Hunters, I would have left with them. I know because I used to.” 

“And your dragon? I didn’t see a Triple Stryke with you.”

“Snotlout, please. You have to believe me.” 

“Sorry. ‘Fraid I can’t. My cousin’s word means more to me than some villainous scum.” Snotlout spat, taking another step. “Now go.”

“Snotlout-” 

“GO!”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The first flashback was written by evilwriter37 in the original


End file.
